Portable electronic devices, such as electronic book (e-book) readers or tablet computers, have become increasingly popular. Due to the time required to read lengthy novels or other types of e-books, thin and lightweight e-book readers are desirable in order to promote reading for hours at a time. Furthermore, the appearance and quality of the display of an e-book reader can affect the user's experience in viewing an e-book. Accordingly, there is a need for improved displays of electronic devices.